Lost in the Wildflowers
by AcrossTheSkyInStars
Summary: Entry for "A Very Sexy Un-Birthday" contest: Lost meets Castaway meets Twilight. Forty-four days, eighteen strangers, sun, surf, sand, and Bella's twenty-third birthday. This is what you get. Rated M for mature themes and lemons. **SECOND PLACE WINNER**
1. Chapter 1

**"A Very Sexy Un-Birthday Contest"  
Title:** Lost in the Wildflowers  
**Author(s):** AcrossTheSkyInStars  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters within my writing. Everything belongs to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.  
**To view other entries for this contest, please visit http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/community/A_Very_Sexy_Un-Birthday_Contest/78947/

* * *

A/N:** All my love to my betas Claire Bloom and dolphin62598. Thank you for being amazing.

**

* * *

**

**"Don't you just love the desire taking hold of you  
I can tell you do  
I know all your favourite spots  
And tonight we will connect the dots"**

**--Spill Canvas: **Connect the Dots

**

* * *

**

**b.p.o.v**

I drew my knees up to my chest, resting my chin on my dirty, ripped jeans as I fingered one of the many holes in the denim. I let my eyes linger on the soft, mellow waves in the distance, feeling oddly serene as the tide tickled my bare toes. I curled them back and let my eyes flutter closed at the warmth before I dug my feet into the sand, allowing the water to wash over them once more.

I gazed at the ocean, watching as the rising sun touched the water and made it glow brilliantly. It looked almost as if the tips of the waves were on fire, spreading the flames to the edge of the shoreline, to the island I had called home for over a month. The sight was so beautiful to me that it almost made me forget about where I was.

Almost.

I sighed as I straightened my back, pulling my fingers through my hair and letting the long, wavy tresses fall over my shoulders. It was longer than I'd ever kept it in my life, hanging half-way down my back, while my bangs fell near my chin. The length was hard to deal with so I pulled it up into a pony tail, feeling as the hair beneath was matted and thick with grime.

I would have killed for a brush or a comb; I had never realized how much I took for granted. The small luxuries I never thought twice about, the privilege of owning a washer and dryer, the closeness of another person, the intimacy of a hug.

I had never truly appreciated the comfort a hug provided until I had lost everything. When our plane went down, when I'd suddenly realized I may never see my family again, I craved the warmth of someone against me; a pair of arms around me, protecting me.

"I thought you'd be out here," a deep, familiar voice said, startling me from my thoughts. I tilted my chin, smiling up at Edward as he joined me on the sand. He draped one arm around my shoulder and pulled me close, pressing a soft, sweet kiss to my temple; same as every morning.

"I couldn't sleep," I confessed, tucking myself under his arm.

Since the crash, I had learned to value the small things in life, and one of those things was the contact Edward and I shared. It was never anything more than a chaste kiss to the cheek or temple and the ritualistic hug, but I relished in what we had.

I needed the comfort.

"Thinking too much?" he asked, rubbing his thumb across my overly-tanned shoulder. I angled my head and looked up, into eyes that were beautiful and green. They had tiny flecks of brown in them, framed by dark eyelashes and even darker eyebrows.

"Yeah," I replied quietly, watching as the sun washed over his face, tinting it with a soft, golden hue. His jaw line was strong and masculine, covered in a few days worth of stubble as he'd cleverly fashioned his own razor to shave off his growing beard. His lips were thin and looked incredibly soft, while his nose was slightly crooked but slender.

"You're kind of beautiful," I murmured, reaching up and brushing my fingers through the smattering of hair on the underside of his jaw. His eyes closed as he leaned into my touch and I smiled, pressing myself closer to him.

I _liked _Edward, much more than I should have.

After the crash, while chaos and calamity consumed all the survivors, Edward had taken control. He had been a surgeon at a prestigious hospital in Los Angeles, and when we'd nose-dived onto the island, he was the one who'd ensured everyone's safety.

He left no survivor unattended to and delegated orders quickly and efficiently. I suppose he was used to sudden chaos at a moment's notice, but I had been astounded at how calm and collected he was in the beginning. It wasn't until I got to know him that I realized the composed and tranquil man was so much more than a handsome face with a respectable career.

He was lost and directionless like the rest of us. He was suffering the loss of the outside world along with the seventeen other survivors, struggling to get through each day. It was hard on everyone, knowing we may never get back to civilization, but Edward had pushed it aside for the safety of the people.

He had taken responsibility, and because of that – because of his selflessness – I was in awe of Edward Masen. He was an extraordinary man...and I would even go so far as to say I may have been falling in love with him.

"What's going on in there?" Edward asked softly, dragging his fingers over my temple and down the side of my face. He cupped my cheek in his hand and lifted my gaze to his; staring at me with eyes so intense they were permanently ingrained in my mind.

"Nothing," I lied, shrugging my shoulders. He quirked his brow as if to call me out on my fib and I shrugged again. "Just thinking about how long we've been here," I confessed, "it seems like a lifetime."

"I know," he replied, bending his neck slightly to kiss my forehead, "this month has felt like a year."

"Mmm," I hummed in contentment as Edward's lips grazed my skin. They were gone faster than I would have liked and I sighed as I looked back to the ocean. "How many days have we been here exactly?"

Edward was quiet for a minute before he responded, "Forty-four."

I snorted softly and said, "I think it's my birthday today."

"Really?" he asked incredulously. I looked at him as his lips curved up into a grin.

"If you're right, if we've been here that long, it means today is September thirteenth...I think," I said, absently taking my lip between my teeth as the realization swept over me.

If it was my birthday today, I was officially twenty-three.

"I'm pretty sure that's right," he replied with a nod. "Want to check the calendar?"

I smiled at the mention of his makeshift calendar and nodded my head. He rose gracefully from the sand, brushing the dirt haphazardly from his torn jeans before he offered me his hand. I slipped my palm against his and he lifted me with ease, leading me back up to where the others in our group were all soundly sleeping.

We passed the camp and headed into the forest. Edward held my hand the entire way, knowing how clumsy I became on an uncharted path. I could walk fine any other time, but if you put a few twigs and a forest floor beneath me, I'm tripping like it's nobody's business.

Sometimes I astounded myself.

After a while, the trees parted into a clearing, revealing the tall, thick grass of the place we came to escape everyone else. It was a small haven we'd found on this island, somewhere to come when too much was said about life before the crash. When I felt like crying and screaming, I came here.

It gave me peace, or something close to it.

Edward walked the tree line, pulling me along with him to ensure I didn't flatten myself to the earth. He stopped tentatively, taking a few extra steps before he led me back into the forest. I looked up from my feet to the tree in front of us, or to what Edward liked to call his 'calendar.'

It was really just chicken scratch on the bark, indicating the month and day we were in. The first, August, was carved onto the tree, recording every, single day of that month. He hadn't started his calendar until a few weeks after we'd crashed, but he'd been keeping track in his head.

Our flight went down on August first, meaning we had been stranded for one month, and – according to the calendar – twelve days. I frowned. My birthday was tomorrow.

"It's not until tomorrow," I said sadly, pointing to the _twelve _recorded days in September.

"No it's not," he replied with a smile, leaning down to pick up the jagged rock he used to scratch the days into the bark. "I haven't recorded today yet. You're right. It's the thirteenth."

He leaned forward, bracing himself with his hand against the rough wood as he gripped the stone in his other. He pressed it hard against the tree, scratching a vertical line into the bark, next to the other two that stood alone. He stepped back when he was finished, cocking his head to the side before tossing the rock back down to the ground.

"There," he said, dusting his hands off on his shirt, "it's official today is September thirteenth." I gave him a small smile and he drew me in for a hug. "Happy birthday, Bella," he whispered into my hair.

I sighed, "Thanks."

"So, what's the big number?" he asked as we parted, "Forty-five, fifty?"

He smiled at me again and I laughed, shaking my head at his silly but comforting antics.

"Actually...sixty-five," I answered casually.

"Well, Miss Swan," he said, letting his eyes roam over me appreciatively. Edward had never looked at me in such a way before and I felt horribly exposed, "You are breathtaking for such an older woman."

Warmth spread up over my neck and cheeks, heating the tips of my ears. It was the nicest thing anyone had ever said to me in my life, even though part of it was meant as a joke. I didn't know what to say.

"Thank you," I replied bashfully, ducking my head and shifting away from Edward, stumbling over a tree root. I ambled back to the clearing, drawing in a deep breath and taking in the cleanliness of the island air. While it was unfortunate we were stranded here indefinitely, I couldn't argue that it was a beautiful place.

The view was stunning.

When Edward joined me, his hand brushed lightly over my shoulder and rested there as we stood and marvelled at the beauty of the island. I shivered at his touch, biting hard on my bottom lip because of how much I suddenly felt the urge to kiss him. I sucked in a sharp breath as he bent down to ask me if I was cold and I shook my head, swallowing the immovable lump in my throat.

"No, not cold," I mumbled in response, glancing up to him and reassuring him with a smile, "and I'm twenty-three."

"That's all?" he asked, nudging my shoulder playfully, "you're still a youngin'."

"You think _I'm _young?" I asked, narrowing my eyes at him. "How old are you?"

He combed his fingers through his disarray of dark brown hair and grinned, "One hundred and nine. I'm much older and wiser than you."

I laughed, "Yeah, older and wiser. You sure about that, gramps?"

He tightened the muscles in his jaw to keep from laughing and shook his head.

"I wouldn't bet money, no," he replied with a lopsided grin that almost stopped my heart. "And I'm twenty-eight," he admitted.

"Oh, you're not old," I said with a wave of my hand, "you're so melodramatic."

"You won't be saying that when you're my age," he chuckled, taking my hand up once more. "Come on; let's go get something to eat. Are you hungry?"

I shrugged, "I could eat."

We rummaged for food back at the camp as the others slept, digging through all that was left of what we had salvaged from the plane. During the crash, the plane had split in half. We weren't sure what happened to the other passengers and the other half of the jet, but our half was here and we had been at the back of the aircraft.

Luckily, that meant we were close to all the supplies. We had been able to scrounge up a large quantity of food as well as other provisions, such as first-aid kits, blankets, pillows, a flare gun, and some toiletries. We were also able to salvage most of our carry-ons, though a lot of them were useless. I was thankful to have packed some clothes in mine, as well as a travel-sized tube of toothpaste and a toothbrush.

It was the first time I'd ever been thankful for my obsessive compulsive need to have clean teeth. I had always carried a toothbrush and toothpaste everywhere, even in my purse. It didn't matter where I was; if my teeth didn't feel clean, I would brush them. I think maybe God was playing some cruel joke on me by sticking me on a deserted island with no more than a tiny tube of toothpaste.

It was like he was testing me.

"Here, let's share this," Edward whispered, handing me a small canister of Pringles, "it's the last one."

He scooped up a few bags of peanuts and some other small packets of snacks before he grabbed a tin of water. He motioned with his head for me to follow and we tiptoed from the camp. I snatched up my blanket on the way by my makeshift bed so we could have something to sit on and trailed behind Edward as he headed to the beach

"So, birthday girl," Edward said as we sat, "what's on the agenda for today?"

I tore open a bag of peanuts and grinned at him. He always tried to put a positive spin on things, even when it seemed impossible. It was one of the things I loved most about him. He was rarely negative.

"Hmm," I mused, leaning back on my elbows as I chewed thoughtfully on my snack, "go for a swim, maybe? Go for a walk, hunt for coconuts...I don't know?" I shrugged as I tipped back the tiny packet, emptying the rest of the contents into my mouth.

Edward leaned back and mirrored my pose, tilting his head towards me.

"What would you be doing if you were home?" he asked quietly. My face fell at the mention of home and I sighed, tossing the package aside and flopping down onto the sand. Thinking of home made my heart ache because of the people I left behind; my parents, my friends.

What's worse is they probably thought I was dead. My chest tightened as I drew in a shuddering breath.

"I'd probably be with my friends," I replied honestly. "Alice – I've told you about her – she's a little...enthusiastic, about everything." I smiled as I thought of my best friend, my roommate, and her fiancé Jasper. She was two years older than me but we had been friends since my freshman year in college.

I missed her like crazy; she was closer than a sister to me.

Edward noticed my abrupt shift in mood and affectionately grazed his thumb over the top of my hand, trying to comfort me.

"I'm sorry I brought it up," he apologized, nestling his head against the blanket. "I know how much talking about home bothers you."

I angled my body, turning on my side to face him as I slid one hand beneath my head. I lifted the other, fingering the torn hem of his shirt sleeve as I gave him a fleeting smile.

"It's not that it bothers me," I replied, sliding my tongue along my bottom lip, "it's just that it makes me sad. I miss everything and everyone...so much."

I felt the tell tale sting of tears prickling the backs of my lids and I tilted my head up, trying to keep them from falling. I took deep breaths in and out, attempting to quell the massive ache in my chest. Edward's touch calmed me as he trailed his fingers over my wrist and took hold of my hand, bringing it to his mouth to press a kiss to my skin.

"I miss home too," he murmured, "I miss having a life. I miss my parents...I miss my brother, even though he's the most immature twenty year-old you've ever met," he chuckled. "I try not to think about it," he confessed, lifting his eyes to mine as he twined our fingers together, "it's too depressing."

I nodded in agreement, staring back at Edward as we lay on the blanket, inches apart from one another. My tiny hand was encased in his as the sun rose in the sky and the mild, island breeze swept over us. It was like a perfect moment in the middle of this imperfect situation.

I was convinced that Fate was mocking me. She was giving me everything I had ever wanted in a man, everything I'd ever dreamed about, while robbing me of my life. It was a malicious twist and I wondered what I had done to not deserve both.

Who had I wronged?

"Do you mind if I try something?" Edward asked, shifting his eyes back and forth between mine.

I furrowed my brow slightly as I leant up on my elbow and replied, "What is it?"

He mimicked my actions and angled his body closer to me, releasing my hand. He brought his fingers up to my chin, lightly taking hold of my jaw as his gaze flickered between my eyes and lips. His destination was clear and my breath caught in my throat as he leaned in.

His nose nudged mine and I closed my eyes, eagerly anticipating a moment I had thought about for weeks. I had never made a move to further our relationship because I didn't want to jeopardize what we had between us. I kept my lustful thoughts to myself and simply existed with him as my companion and confidant because I valued his friendship too much.

But from his actions, I gathered the feelings of lust were mutual, that he wanted this just as much as I did.

He kissed me tentatively at first, pressing his soft, warm lips to mine and then pulling back a fraction of an inch. My arms rippled with goose bumps and my skin exploded in excitement at his close proximity as I leaned into him, softly kissing his upper lip. He sighed against my mouth, sliding his fingers up my jaw and into my hair, gently caressing the back of my head.

I eased into him, relishing in the feel of his lips against mine, until he parted them. My breathing stuttered and I pulled away, dropping my forehead to his shoulder.

"Too fast?" he questioned, affectionately running his fingers through my pony tail. I shook my head, feeling as my cheeks flushed at how stupid I would sound for confessing my reasons. "What, then? Should I-should I have not kissed you?" he asked quietly.

"God no," I replied, shaking my head profusely as I lifted it. I kissed along his jaw, feeling the rough stubble against my lips as he drew me in closer. "It's not that...it's just – you're going to laugh at me," I groaned.

"Why?" he asked with a knit brow.

"Okay...it's – _Ihaven'tbrushedmyteeth_," I mumbled in a long breath.

He snickered, "You're adorable."

"See, you laughed," I pouted, looking up to him through my lashes.

"I'm not laughing at why, I'm laughing because it's incredibly endearing," he replied, brushing my long, irritating bangs out of my eyes. "I think it's just a typical thing for you to be conscious about."

"How is it that you always know exactly what to say?" I asked, reaching out to curl my fingers around his hair. I tugged him closer and hesitantly kissed him again before pulling away and sighing, "I'm sorry, I know this is sort of killing the mood, but..."

"It's okay," he assured with a chuckle, "another time."

I nodded sadly and sat up, brushing invisible dirt and lint from my jeans as I took a much needed drink of water from the tin. I handed it to Edward once I was finished and he took a sip before opening the canister of Pringles for us to share.

We carried on the morning as we usually did, brushing our teeth after we ate our highly nutritional breakfast, consisting mostly of salty peanuts and even saltier chips. Edward had the luxury of a toothbrush as well and I found it to be such an odd thing for us to have in common.

When I'd asked why he packed it in his carry-on, his response had been "why _wouldn't _I?"

It was a good point. I never packed my toothbrush in my suitcase for fear that it wouldn't meet me at the airport. Being without a toothbrush, to me, was worse than being without a cell phone. It just didn't work.

The others were awake when we'd returned to camp after brushing our teeth and separating for a bit to bathe in private. I felt clean and warm, though my hair was still a knotted mess. I tried to sort through it with my fingers as best I could as I sat in the sand, watching as the rest of our group poked around for something to eat.

Edward had gone off almost as soon as we returned, mumbling something about firewood. I knew sometimes he liked to be alone so I let him go and hung back. I sat comfortably in the shade, taking my comb-like fingers to my damp hair and yawning because I hadn't slept the greatest last night. My back was throbbing from sleeping on the sand and I desperately wished for a massage or something therapeutic.

My poor muscles were suffering.

"Mornin' Bella," Jessica drawled in her charming, Australian accent, carrying a few small packages in her hands as she joined me on the ground.

"Hey," I replied with a smile, "how'd you sleep?"

She shrugged, "All right, I guess, how 'bout you?"

"Same," I said, pulling my fingers through my hair and wincing at the resistance. It was like a nest had been buried beneath all the strands and woven directly into the roots. It was painful.

I made small talk with Jessica and few others, quickly giving up on my hair because it wasn't helping me any. I rested back against the fallen down tree behind me, thinking about how today was my _birthday. _It seemed so redundant a thing to even think about, considering the circumstances, but I couldn't help it.

A birthday was a significant thing, especially when it was a milestone. While my age was nothing to go retarded over, it was still something to celebrate. I knew I'd be with my friends right now, just as I'd told Edward. I would be with Alice and Jasper, probably at a nice restaurant before Alice pouted at me to go to a club with them "just for a little while," as she frequently liked to negotiate.

It always turned into an all-night event, because despite her sweet exterior, Alice was a cunning little thing. She had a way with words; it was her art of persuasion that had you rolling your eyes and acquiescing to her wishes.

My hands trembled as my breaths quickened and I ducked my head to my knees, overwhelmed by the sudden emotion. I cried quietly into my jeans, letting my hair hang down like a curtain around my face to avoid the attention. Tears silently rolled down my cheeks as my vision blurred and I licked my lips, trying to shift my mind from the friend I would likely never see again.

"Bella?"

I started at the sound of Edward's voice, quickly swiping my fist across my face to dry the tears. I lifted my head, twisting my torso to look behind me, realizing that I shouldn't have bothered to hide the fact that I was crying. It started again just as soon as I saw him because of what he held in his hands, what he had been in the forest doing.

It wasn't firewood he had, it was a small, eclectic collection of flowers, all tied together at the stem by a long, thick piece of grass.

"Happy birthday," he said with that beautiful, crooked smile, shrugging his shoulders as he held the flowers out to me. His slight nervousness and his heartfelt gesture were both so adorable and thoughtful that I found myself crying even more for reasons I couldn't understand.

Edward took a few long strides to get to me and bent down, setting the flowers on the fallen tree and wiping his thumb from my jaw up to my cheekbone.

"Why are you crying?" he asked quietly, "what's wrong?"

I looked up to him, blinking back the tears so I could see him clearly.

"Nothing's wrong," I whispered, sniffling as I shook my head, "this...it's just so sweet." I motioned to the flowers and brushed my finger over one of the petals. It looked like something close to a Daisy, though I don't think it would be considered one.

"I'm glad you like them," he said with a grin, ceasing to touch me as he picked up the flowers, "I hoped you would."

"Did you think I wouldn't?" I asked, laughing through the tears as I took the bouquet from him. I ran my fingers over the leaves and the soft, silky petals of the wildflowers as Edward gave me that crooked smile again.

"No, I just..."

He trailed off and shrugged, sinking to his knees as we stared at each other. I was suddenly aware that others in our group were watching us and I cleared my throat, lifting the flowers to my nose and inhaling the unique, island fragrance.

"Thank you," I told him, smiling involuntarily again because of how considerate he was.

"You're welcome," he replied with a small nod, lifting himself to sit on the fallen tree, straddling the trunk. I sat with him and held the flowers in my lap, watching as Jessica, her little brother, Mike, and another survivor, Felix, avoided our gazes.

Jessica finally mustered up the courage to break the silence and said, "So, it's your birthday?"

I laughed softly, "Yeah. According to Edward, today's September thirteenth; my birthday."

"Well, happy birthday then!" she said with a wide smile. She got up off the ground and gave me a hug, causing her frizzy mane of hair to tickle my nose. I laughed at her enthusiasm and we talked for a while.

After we had concluded that we were the same age and once she had successfully talked my ear off, she stood up and announced to everyone else that it was my birthday. I cringed into Edward's side and groaned. I hated being the center of attention. It was even worse here because I couldn't escape.

"This is all your fault," I said playfully, poking him in the chest with my finger.

He gaped at me.

"My fault?" he asked in disbelief. "Is that so?"

I nodded, "Yeah, all your fault. If you hadn't given me these flowers and if you hadn't said 'happy birthday,' she wouldn't know it was my birthday in the first place. And if she didn't know it was my birthday, she wou-"

Edward's fingers came up to my lips, and he silenced me as a sexy smirk played on the corners of his mouth.

"Bella, I've never told you this before, and I doubt I will ever tell you again," he said, leaning closer so his nose brushed mine, "but shut up."

My jaw dropped open as I feigned shock at his words and narrowed my eyes at him.

"You're not allowed to tell me to 'shut up' on my birthday," I said, gently swatting his hand away. "How dare you?"

Edward laughed, "I'm not allowed to give you flowers...I'm not allowed to wish you a happy birthday...I'm not allowed to tell you to shut up – is there anything I _can _do?"

I bit my lip, not entirely sure if he wanted me to answer honestly, or give him the PG-rated answer. There were certainly a number of things I wanted him to do to me, but I wasn't about to embarrass myself.

I went with the PG-rated answer.

"Well...you could kiss me again," I replied, low enough for only his ears to hear.

He looked at me, his eyes flickering back and forth between mine, silently asking if I was serious. I consented with a small nod and he leaned in, but before Edward could follow through on my request, a few of the other survivors had meandered over to wish me a happy birthday.

One of them included six year-old Bree, whose mother had died in the crash, along with five others.

"Happy birthday, Bella," she said in a soft, sweet voice, giving me a tiny smile as she usually did. It was gone just as fast as it had appeared and she adjusted her fractured glasses on her small nose. When her mother had died, one of the older survivors – Esme – had been the one to step up and care for her. We all made it a habit to make life as easy on Bree as possible, but Esme had the strongest relationship with her.

I admired her for being so kind.

"Thank you sweetie," I replied, sliding off the tree and into a crouched position. "How are you today?"

"Um, okay," she said with a shrug of her little shoulders. "How are you?"

"I'm very good, thank you. Look what Edward gave me," I held up the flowers, "aren't they pretty?" She nodded mutely and I smiled. "Would you like some?"

Her teeth dug into her bottom lip momentarily before she nodded again.

I grinned, turning slightly to set the flowers down on the tree. I picked a few, ripped off a piece of the grass that doubled as a ribbon, and tied them together.

"There," I handed her the flowers, "now you have some too."

She grasped them in both hands and smiled into the petals.

"Thank you," she whispered, glancing up to me with her bright, baby blue eyes. I reached out, brushing a few strands of her jet black hair from her face so she could see properly. Her eyes left mine and floated up, above my head. I could tell the second they met with Edward's because the apples of her cheeks reddened as an adorable smile graced her lips.

"Those are some beautiful flowers you have," Edward commented. Bree giggled softly and edged away from me, closer to Edward. I smiled as they talked to each other and I turned my attention to Esme, rising from my knees to hug her.

"Happy birthday, dear," she said, rubbing her hand affectionately over my shoulder blades.

"Thanks Esme," I replied, returning the same gesture. I pulled back slightly, taking in her tired eyes and her comforting, motherly smile. "How's Bree been doing?" I asked in a whisper.

She hummed in contemplation, "She's okay...just taking it one day at a time, I suppose." She gazed lovingly over at Bree as Edward picked her up and set her on his lap. "She always smiles around that man," she said softly, "I don't know what it is about him. She just lights up."

"He has that affect on people," I said absently, almost forgetting that I was speaking to someone. I was too busy watching Edward and Bree and their playful interactions. They looked so relaxed together, as if they were related or had known each other for years.

It was the sweetest thing.

"He's a good man, Bella," Esme whispered in my ear, "I approve."

My cheeks flushed at her insinuation and the fact that she'd caught me looking at him. I grinned sheepishly at her.

"I'm glad to hear it," I said honestly.

---

The rest of my birthday was spent casually. Everyone took their turns wishing me a happy birthday and chatting to me about stories from back home. It made me a little sad to listen to the reminiscing, but I was holding it together. When it became too much, I would excuse myself to take a walk or go for a swim.

In the middle of the day, a bunch of the men – including Edward – decided to try their hand at fishing again. They'd only attempted once before and hadn't caught anything. I found it humorous that Edward of all people was fishing; I just couldn't see him taking a stick and trying to spear something. The thought alone made me laugh.

"Don't hurt yourself," I joked to Edward, stroking Bree's hair as she slept in my lap. She'd conked out a while ago and I was lazily lounging on the sand beside Esme as she did a crossword puzzle.

He shook his head as a smile pulled at his lips. "You laugh now, but you won't later when I cook you dinner," he said with a quirked brow.

"_When _you cook me dinner?" I asked.

"Yes," he replied confidently, _"when _I cook you dinner."

I smiled, "Okay, Edward, whatever you say."

He sighed, combing his fingers through his hair before he leaned over and placed a lingering kiss on my cheek. He was gone the next second, sprinting down the shoreline to catch up with the others who had already left. I watched him as he ran, concluding that I was undeniably in love with him.

I couldn't help it. The heart wants what it wants, and what it wanted was running down the beach to go fishing.

I laughed again at the ridiculousness and lay down on the blanket beneath me.

_Warm hands covered my body, caressing every inch of exposed skin as heat spread up from deep within my belly, extending to the tips of my fingers and toes. I shivered at the familiar touch, easing into him as he drew my shirt over my head._

_Lips replaced hands and I sighed, eagerly twisting my fingers into soft, silky hair as I arched my back. Gentle nips and pecks were placed tenderly against my flesh, creating a careful trail over my collarbone and up my neck._

_A single kiss was pressed just below my ear before he whispered my name, "Bella."_

_I hummed in response, tightening my fingers._

"_Bella?"_

"Bella?"

Edward's amused voice startled me from my dream and I frowned, slowly peeling my lids back and squinting to get my bearings. My vision was blurry so I blinked, focusing on Edward as he stood above me, shirtless.

He was very, very shirtless, and very, very wet.

I may have been staring.

"Are you in there?" he asked with a laugh, waving his hand in front of my face. "Hello?"

I shook my head, still unable to draw my eyes away from all the _skin. _My God, he was beautiful.

"Just...give me a sec," I responded, my voice breathless. Water covered his hair and torso, dripping rapidly down his chest and pattering against the sand below. His muscles were tanned and defined, but nothing too dark or muscular. He was slim and toned, and I was _definitely _staring now.

"Are you checking me out?" he teased. My eyes snapped up to his and he was smiling that perfectly imperfect smile that made my heart thud even harder in my chest.

"Uh...n-no," I lied, shaking my head as I attempted to sit. I rose to my elbows, frowning at my surroundings. Bree was no longer in my lap, but next to the campfire with Esme and the others. It was close to sunset and the sky was darkening. I assumed it was nearly time to start rummaging for food for dinner.

"You're such a terrible liar," he whispered, sinking to the blanket and offering me his hand. I let him pull me up and I sat beside him, trying for the life of me to stop staring at all the wet, glistening skin.

"Why are you wet?" I asked through clenched teeth, attempting to focus on his face as he responded.

He cocked his brow, "I went fishing?"

"Yeah..." I rolled my eyes, "I know that. What did you do, go swimming with the fish?"

"No," he replied, shaking his head, "but I did catch your dinner, Miss Swan. I think you owe me something in return."

My jaw went slack.

"You actually caught something?" I asked, grinning at him. "Like, an _actual _fish?"

"Of course I did," he said matter-of-factly, "I told you I would. It's cooking as we speak. See," he continued, motioning to me with his head, "you're not laughing now."

I don't know what it was, maybe the half-nakedness or the mild cockiness...eh, who am I kidding – it was both. The combination of half-naked Edward with cocky Edward made me hot, and my hands suddenly became mobile.

I gripped him by the shoulder and the back of the neck, pulling his mouth to mine and crushing his moist lips in a hungry kiss. The stubble around his jaw was rough on my skin but it only added to my arousal as he captured my waist in his hands. He angled his head, pushing us closer together as his teeth pleasurably dug into my bottom lip, eliciting a tiny gasp from me.

He pulled me in further, until my torso was flush against his, causing the fabric of my shirt to cling to his damp skin. The heat radiating from him consumed me as my desire for him intensified to an almost unbearable level.

Edward parted his lips just as before, but this time, I didn't hesitate. I gently bit down on his bottom lip, tasting him and fervently anticipating the feel of his tongue against mine. A quiet groan rumbled his chest as one of his hands travelled up my torso, grazing the side of my breast. He brought it up to cradle my head as his tongue slipped into my mouth, warm and delicious. It was better than I had expected and I tried to push myself closer to him, though it was impossible.

I would be on his lap if I were any closer.

I could have kissed him forever; minutes, hours, days, but someone called him over from the campfire. I whimpered quietly because we couldn't catch a break around here.

"Christ, we have awful timing," Edward breathed huskily as we parted. I sighed in response, gazing up into his dark, green eyes. We were quiet for a moment until he cleared his throat and looked away, "Come on, let's go eat dinner."

His smile was infectious as he helped me from the blanket and led me over to the campfire. I found myself smiling too, still feeling the heat of Edward's lips on mine. The sensation had me giddy like I was a love-struck teenager again, kissing a boy for the first time.

Edward and I sat down on one of the logs surrounding the fire, hands clasped in each other's as we watched Felix and Riley cook the fish. I blinked at the fact that there were three fish over the flames, not one.

I turned in amazement to Edward and he whispered, "I caught the big one...Felix and Riley each caught one too."

"This is...great," I admitted, gesturing to the fact that we were about to eat meat for the first time in God knows how long. "Do you know what kind of fish they are?"

Edward laughed, "Bella, I'm just lucky I caught something. This is _not _my forte. Give me any bone in the human body and I can name it in three seconds. Give me a fish...I'll just stand there and look at it. I really have no idea when it comes to these things."

I shifted myself closer to him and nuzzled under his arm. "I like you just the way you are," I murmured, watching as dinner was cooked for everyone. Edward kissed the top of my head, snuggling against me, until he got up to help distribute the food.

He assisted Felix and Riley in offering everyone a helping of fish, handing small sections to the survivors on large, wide, palm tree leaves. He scooped a double helping onto one when he was finished and came back to sit with me, draping the leaf across his knees.

"Well, happy birthday dinner," he said with a chuckle. "It's not much, but..."

"Edward, it's perfect," I replied, cutting him off as I shook my head. "You're amazing."

He tilted my chin up, gazing down at me with such intensity before he kissed me, soft and sweet. His lips didn't linger for longer than a few seconds, and when he pulled back, I felt warm and...tingly. I shifted slightly, catching Esme's eye out of the corner of my own. Her lips were curved up into a tiny smile as she watched us with Bree on her lap. She winked at me and gave me a subtle thumbs up, motioning to Edward beside me.

I blushed at our apparent lack of self-control and gave her a smile before turning to my birthday dinner. Eating meat for the first time in over a month was like eating gold. My taste buds thanked the food Gods for something other than vacuum sealed airplane food and the occasional coconut.

It was the best meal I'd had in a long time.

I tossed our leaf into the fire pit when we were done and combed my dry hair over my shoulders as I made my way back over to Edward. He was standing when I returned, on the other side of the log, with his hands stuffed in his pockets. His chest was still bare, much to my enjoyment, as his shirt was soaked through from fishing.

"Let's go for a walk," he said casually, nodding to the forest. I jumped at the chance to be alone with him and took his hand before climbing over the log. It was dark as we headed away from the fire, but not so dark that we couldn't see; the moon shone brightly on the island, illuminating the way for us.

I scooped up my blanket on the way by my bed and tucked it underneath my arm, figuring that we were going to go to the clearing. Edward walked slower than usual through the forest, probably guessing my likelihood of tripping in the dark was greater than in the daylight.

Well, he was right.

I was grateful for the slow pace because I would have surely fallen flat on my face otherwise. The trees parted and we stepped into the clearing, settling down on the blanket. We sat under the stars in a peaceful silence, relaxing with each other as the night sky spread out above us.

"Did you have a good birthday?" Edward whispered in my ear, running his hands gently up and down my arms as I leant against him with my back to his chest. I twisted slightly, resting my head on his shoulder as I looked up to him. The moonlight hit his cheekbone and the corner of his jaw, highlighting the angles of his face.

"It was...the best," I said honestly, sliding my hand beneath his thigh and squeezing in affection.

He snorted, "Yeah...stranded on a deserted island is the best way to celebrate your birthday."

"I'm serious," I replied, furrowing my brow. "You made this day just...perfect, Edward. My other birthdays...I did things that I didn't necessarily want to do. I had big, elaborate parties that Alice planned; I went places I didn't want to. I'm not exactly high maintenance, I don't need anything big." I rubbed my thumb over the worn denim of his jeans. "But this...today, _this _is me. Low-key, relaxed...it's exactly what I've always wanted my birthday to be like, as weird as that is."

"Actually...that doesn't sound weird at all," he said with a slight grin. "When you put it like that, today was kind of perfect...in a messed up way."

"It really was," I agreed, watching him as he watched me.

We both leaned in to each other at the same time, unhindered by interruptions or bad breath. Our lips and tongues moved in tandem with one another, creating a sensual, languid pace that caused a zealous fire to burn within me. My body was drawn to him, every part of me yearning to be touched and kissed by his fingers and lips.

My arousal got the better of me and I kissed him with a newfound fervour, knotting my fingers tight in his hair and lifting myself to my knees. His hands found purchase on my waist as I shifted forward, parting my knees on either side of his thighs to straddle him.

I moulded myself to him, sliding my tongue almost impatiently against his as his hands frantically roamed my back. His fingers slipped beneath the hem of my shirt, lightly brushing against my skin and causing my flesh to ripple with goose bumps. I shivered at his touch and moaned softly into his mouth, cradling his unshaven jaw with my free hand.

He groaned in pleasure before tugging on my shirt and whispering, "Can I?"

I licked my lips, reaching down to pull the tank top up and over my head, revealing my naked chest. I hadn't worn a bra in weeks because it was simply too hot. It got dirty way too often and wasn't worth the hassle to clean.

Edward's hands and lips were instantly on me as I cast the shirt aside, his palms coming up to cup my breasts as he placed searing kisses across my chest. I arched against him twisting my fingers deep into his hair and pulling him as close as he could get. I hadn't been touched like this in so long...too long.

And it felt so good.

He took one of my peaked nipples into his mouth and I cried out, my breaths stuttering as I attempted to shift myself on his lap. I rocked forward gently, burying my nose and lips in his hair as his long, slender fingers kneaded one breast and his tongue and teeth teased the other. His hot breath fanned out over my chest, warming my entire being and causing heat to emanate from between my thighs.

I feverishly kissed the top of his head as he nibbled on the swell of my breast, using my hands to guide his face away from my chest and up to mine. I trailed my lips over his skin, kissing his forehead and his temple, moving them to his cheek, resting them on his mouth. I parted his lips with my tongue, drinking him in as I braced myself on his shoulders and purposefully shifted myself on his lap.

The stiff bulge in his jeans pressed into my thigh and I whimpered quietly, using his shoulders and the back of his neck as leverage to shamelessly rub against him. He guided me down on his lap, helping me along as his hands gripped me tightly by the waist, fingers eagerly pressing into my skin.

He buried his face in the crook of my neck, breathing heavy as he held me against him. I slid my fingers up into his hair, feeling the soft strands on my skin as Edward's teeth scraped the side of my throat. I gasped at the sensation, bucking my hips hard into his and causing his arousal to roughly graze my sensitive flesh through my jeans.

Something low and feral resonated from the back of his throat, almost like a growl, as Edward disentangled our twined limbs. I watched through heavy lids as his strong arms lifted me from his lap and laid me on the blanket, causing a few wayward pieces of grass to skim my sides. He combed my hair away from my face, capturing my lips in a deep, fervent kiss.

My hands roved his back and his arms, unsure of where to stop as his skin was soft and smooth. His did the same, travelling my chest and hovering near my hips. I reached between us; taking the initiative and twisting my hand awkwardly to snap open the button on my jeans. Edward's lips stilled on mine and he breathed hard as I wiggled my hips in an attempt to free my legs from their confines.

"You don't," he took a deep breath, "think – oh god – you don't think this is too fast, do you?"

"No," I replied anxiously, pausing as my thumbs were hooked into the waistband of my jeans. "Edward, I'm practically naked and you ask _now _if this is too fast?"

He shook his head and stuttered, "No – what I mean is that – Christ..." He dropped his head down to my shoulder and exhaled, pecking lightly at my collarbone before he continued, "You don't know how long I've been thinking about this, Bella. I just...want to make sure this isn't too fast for you, because I know th-"

"Edward," I interrupted with an amused smile.

He swallowed harshly, "Yeah?"

"You told me this earlier, and I'm going to tell you now...shut up."

His lips pulled up into a lopsided grin that sent a shockwave through me, heightening my arousal. I struggled to get my feet from my jeans, watching as Edward's eyes lit up in amusement before something more primal took over. He sat up on his knees, swiftly tugging off the denim and casting it aside, leaving me incredibly bare before him.

He looked down at me reverently, rubbing his thumbs over my hip bones as my cheeks flushed in my nakedness. He ran his hands down my legs, seemingly uncaring of the fact that I couldn't shave them as often as I would have liked. Edward skipped over my feet and unbuttoned his jeans, leaning back to kick them off before he crawled over to me.

He rested his forearms near my head, coaxing my legs apart with his knees as he eased his weight down on top of me. I struggled for breath as every part of him was touching me, the most intimate places on my body brought to life again after being dormant for so long. It was like I was experiencing this all for the first time.

Even the slightest contact had me shivering in anticipation.

I reached up with my hands, tenderly running my fingers through his hair and tasting the sweetness of his lips as his body shifted against mine. I hummed into his mouth as he braced himself on one arm and brought his free hand between us, pressing his palm to my pubic bone as his fingers dipped down to skim my painfully aroused flesh. A strangled and desperate cry came from the back of my throat as Edward's fingers swept slowly across my clit and over my lips.

I whimpered at the blissful sensation and at how ridiculously close I already was to feeling my orgasm. It had been entirely too long since I'd last had sex and my body was being impatient. I lifted my hips to Edward's, needing to feel him closer before I spontaneously combusted.

He groaned in response, passing his fingers swiftly over my clit as my legs began to tremble.

"Edward," I whispered in a low, raspy breath, overwhelmed with desire. I came within seconds, curling my fingers in his hair and crushing his lips to mine as tiny rays of ecstasy shot through me in glorious bursts. I bit my lip as I came down from my high, feeling Edward's mouth leaving a trail of kisses over my jaw and neck. He gripped my leg tightly, draping the crook of my knee over his hip and angling his body.

My fingers dug into the back of his neck as his lips contoured my throat, and I gasped harshly as the head of his cock slid along my wet heat. Edward's breath was hot on my skin, his intake of air laboured as he sheathed himself inside me with one long, slow stroke. I felt his arms shaking, the tremors rolling off him as he attempted to still himself inside me.

"I...it's been a while," he croaked into my skin, repeatedly brushing his fingers through my hair.

"For me too," I responded breathlessly. I was thankful that he was taking the time to adjust as well because I felt so stretched and full due to his size. It was a wonderful feeling, to have him inside me, but I knew I would be sore tomorrow.

I could already feel it.

He moved slowly at first, his one hand curled tightly around my thigh as his other gripped a fistful of my curls. Our mouths hovered over each other's as Edward's skin clapped against mine, though they didn't touch. It was already sensory overload for me as it was and I couldn't even begin to concentrate on his mouth. All my focus was drawn to where his hips were consistently rotating against mine.

"I...won't – last long," he panted, gently kissing my upper lip.

I shook my head and mumbled, "it's okay."

His pace quickly increased with his breaths and his fingers dug into my skin, not hard enough for me to care but hard enough to know I'd probably have a mark there. My mouth hung open, my tongue lightly pushing against the inside of my cheek as I tried to control my breathing. Edward's eyes met mine, black in the darkness of the night as he groaned and licked his lips before his skin slapped so hard against mine it was all I could hear.

"Oh _god_," I mewled at the sensation, of feeling him so deep inside me. It was like nothing I'd ever experienced before.

It was so much better.

"I..._Bella –_" His voice gave out as staggered breaths passed his lips and his thrusts turned shallow and unpredictable. His arms trembled, shaking as he buried his face in my neck and came with a deep, low moan. I closed my eyes as he rested on top of me, easily running my fingers through his hair that was warm and damp with sweat. He was still after a while, his panting heavy as our chests moved together in time with our breaths.

He lifted his head, his lips searching out mine as he eased himself from me. He turned on his side, pulling me with him and cradling me in his arms with my forehead against his chest. I felt something soft and smooth brush against my shoulder as Edward's hand hovered over my arm, sliding effortlessly against my skin. I angled my head, watching as his nimble fingers gently draped the petals of a wildflower over my flesh.

I smiled up at him, kissing the corner of his jaw as I nestled myself back into his chest. My eyes fluttered shut, my body and heart content as I lay with Edward, curled into the pair of arms that I had craved since the crash.

But, as always, the temporary bubble of bliss we had wrapped ourselves in was popped.

"Hey...what is that?" Edward asked in confusion, his soft, comforting motions ceasing as he leaned up to look over my head. His gaze was focused in the direction opposite our campsite; I followed it as I twisted my neck and looked up into the darkness.

I couldn't see what he did. All I saw was obscure shapes and shadows in the moonlight.

"What are you talking about?" I asked with a laugh, wondering if this was just a way for him to break the silence between us.

"There," he pointed, lightly taking my jaw in his hand and tilting it to the mountain, "about half-way up; the little flicker of light."

I squinted, scrunching up my nose as I tried to see what Edward's eyes saw. I gasped when a miniscule flash of light sparked against the darkness and leaned forward slightly to keep myself focused on that spot.

"You see it?" he asked. I nodded my head and he continued, "What is it?"

"I...I don't know," I replied, thoughtfully watching the small flicker of light. I was about to turn back to him when another small dot of light stood out in the night, followed by another three. "Edward..."

"Oh my God," he whispered, sitting fully and leaning over me to get a better look. "Bella, I think that's..."

I waited for him to continue, and when he didn't, I prodded, "What are you thinking?"

He looked down to me, his expression difficult to read as his brows knit together.

"I'm thinking it might be..."

"What...?" I asked, gently nudging him in the thigh.

He swallowed carefully before he whispered, "People."

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for reading, everyone! I'd love to know your thoughts on this : )

I will post a notice when the polls open for voting, and Edward and Bella's outfits, plus the wildflowers he gave her, will be posted in a link on my profile if you want to check it out.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! I just wanted to let you know that the Very Sexy Un-Birthday contest is open for voting.

The polls have been opened since the 9th and will stay open until Tuesday the 20th.

To vote for your favourites in the contest, please see: http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/u/2263038/A_Very_Sexy_Un-Birthday

Simply click on the poll and vote for your top two!

Thanks!

- tanya xo


End file.
